gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Mario
Paper Mario is the protagonist of the Paper Mario franchise. He is a good canditate for a Mario newcomer, but as Rosalina was added, no one thinks there will be a new Mario newcomer. People say Paper Mario would be a clone of Mario, and those guys are now dead because their brain didn't want to work with their dumb . He's now become the most popular choice for a Mario newcomer. Also, Sticker Star, despite being the best-selling game in the series, lowered his chances since even fans of Paper Mario on GameFAQs thought that the game was absolute (it's seen as completely mediocre at best everywhere else), and it took away experience points - WHICH IS A NEEDED MECHANIC FOR A ING RPG. As of Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam, Paper Mario is officially a separate character from Mario. Even if it's a retcon, this means that the character in the five Paper Mario games is separate from the actual Mario - unless you're the Mario wiki. Moveset Entry: Paper Mario flips into the stage, Super Paper Mario style. A: Hits the opponent with his hammer in a downward arch, much like he does in Paper Mario. AAA: Hits the opponent twice, then smashes the opponent on the head with his hammer. Dash A: Paper Mario thrusts his hammer forward. Up tilt: Jumps up a bit in his traditional jump pose and hits the opponent with his fist. Side tilt: Paper Mario hits the opponent with a burning hammer. (Fire Drive) Down tilt: Paper Mario pounds the ground and two pieces of the ground fly up and damage on contact. Up smash: Throws his hammer into the air, it spins, then catches it. (Hammer Throw) Side Smash: Stands in place, charging his hammer with an angry face, then releases, spinning in place holding the hammer like a helicopter. (Super Hammer) Down Smash: Jumps into the air and does a Ground Pound/Spin Jump. Neutral air: Paper Mario spins his hammer around. Up air: Paper Mario thrusts his hammer upwards. Down air: Mario puts on Power Bounce and kicks downwards. Forwards air: Paper Mario swings his hammer in an upwards arc. Back air: Paper Mario kicks behind him with his Ultra Boots. Shield: Normal shield. Roll: Mario rolls forward/backward in Tube Mode. Air Dodge: Mario flips out, then back in. Grab - Grabs the enemy with Thoreau. Pummel - Smacks the enemy with Cudge. Up throw - Paper Mario throws the enemy onto his hammer then swings it up into the air overhead. Down throw - Power Jump: Paper Mario throws the enemy down, then jumps on them. Forward throw - Paper Mario takes the enemy and throws them in front of him, where he hits them with Power Smash. Back throw - Paper Mario throws the enemy behind him, and Fleep "flips" (I don't know how to word what Fleep does) the enemy, resulting in a multi-hit attack, then Paper Mario finishes the throw with his hammer. B - Boomer Throw - Mario throws Boomer in a straight path, blows up on contact. Chargeable, and covers longer distances if charged. Up B - Spring Jump: Paper Mario coils his body downwards, then springs up into the air. Side B - Ice Smash: Mario charges up his hammer, which it then flashes blue after 2 seconds, and can freeze the enemy. Down B - Barry-ier: Mario uses Barry's shield, damages foes if they make contact. Final Smash - Supernova: Paper Mario jumps into the air, takes out the Crystal Star, and holds it above his head. Lines appear being drawn around the stage, then break off, falling into pieces. The stage appears back, and all opponents get hit with high knockback. Gallery Paper mario2.jpg|Paper Mario ready to smack a . paper mario3.jpg|Paper Mario looking for hoes to cause he's a pimp. 4057_paper-mario-prev.png|Paper Mario with his trusty hammer. Paper Mario.jpg|Taken from Paper Mario's leaked trailer. Paper mario4.jpg|Paper Mario the Astronaut and some alien who is a hoe. Known Supporters Sign here if you are a supporter of Paper Mario. *Patwhit01 *energyman2289, His most wanted "realistic" newcomer tied with Ridley *TopHattedTroopa *AuraWielder *PaleTunaPls * greatdimentio * Wiitab360 Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Not Mario Characters Category:Heroes Category:Patwhit01's Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Deconfirmed Category:Flat Characters Category:Alternate Versions of a Character Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Siblings